


warp

by Cinnonym



Series: flavor text [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Drabble, Emetophobia, Flavor Text, Gen, PMD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/pseuds/Cinnonym
Summary: warp seed (wɔrp sid). n. a seed that randomly warps a pokemon to another location within the dungeon when eaten; a morsel considered to be a fleeting delicacy.





	warp

hunger growls  
snaps  
rips at her stomach.

she laments her lack of foresight. no foresight means no food means no peace. without apples in hand, there is no way to buy the silence of her stomach.

rumbles echo, bouncing alongside hasty steps.

scavenge for food or starve. lovely options. least she has a plan in her mind and an eye on the lookout.

soon, she scraps with, wins against, feral pokemon, a seed clutched in its claws.

dinner! down the hatch.

vision turns, stomach twists. she appears elsewhere, and her stomach loses what little it had left.

net gain: zero.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/? of drabbles about various items/happenings in pmd. 1/? of me not knowing how to tag things properly. thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133677) by [Io_Laire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire)




End file.
